The Legend of Korra Book 5:Forgiveness
by saintgat1999
Summary: A few months after Kuvira's attack, she is allowed the chance to aid Korra with the transition of turning the Earth Kingdom into the Earth Republic. Although the worst seems behind them, a new enemy rises from the shadows to claim the Avatar's life. Now, she must join her former enemies if she ever wishes to keep balance.
1. Prologue:The War Trials Part 1

The War-Council System was a simple one.

Almost childishly so.

The council was initially created after the One Hundred Years War, when the high-ranking Fire Nation soldiers were put to trial. There were three sentences. Guilty, in which the defendant would be put to death, not guilty, in which the defendant would be free to start over, and finally, if the council were divided in opinion, the defendant would be forced to join Avatar Aang in his creation of Republic City.

If the defendant did the job correctly, they would be free to live the rest of their lives peacefully.

It was rare for a defendant to be found innocent. But one man was known for getting the innocent verdict that no one could ever expect.

* * *

><p>The air in the court-room was heavy, and the room was as silent as the halls of the abandoned Air Temples.<p>

Aang pulled down on his collar, and sighed heavily. The heat of the Fire Nation summer was intense, and the windowless room was an inferno because of it.

Aang knew it would be a long, and miserable day. He also knew, however, that today, it would all end. The trials, and the war with it.

"All rise, for the leaders of the council," the bailiff announced loudly, causing a few of the crowd to jump slightly.

The leaders of the four nations, Firelord Zuko, Chiefs Hakoda and Arnook, King Kuei, and Council-Man Sokka, entered the court from their quarters from the right. They all wore dark black robes, with the symbols of the nations stamped on the front in a harsh silver.

Firelord Zuko remained standing in the middle of the chairs arranged for them, while the others took their seats.

He nodded to the Bailiff, who proceeded to where the defendant was being held,"My people. It has been twenty years since Sozin's Comet, and the defeat of Firelord Ozai at the hands of Avatar Aang. Today, the final War-Trial will commence, and a sentence for Ozai will be handed down. Today, the war finally ends."

He took his seat, and the bailiffs began to dim the candles, leaving only a few on, and a heavy darkness upon the room.

The doors to the court-room opened, a loud creak filling the room with nerves, and the bailiffs brought in the shadow of the Phoenix King.

His skin, slate-white, was wrinkled with age, and he had the look of one who had never eaten a day in their life. A guard pushed him forward, the sound of his chains clinking along the ground filling the room.

He stood at the defendant's bench, his long, greasy hair pulled over his face, and his back hunched.

Zuko looked towards Ozai, his expression stony, and his eyes cold, and said, unwavering,"Defendant. Do you know what your charges are?"

Ozai nodded slowly.

"And you choose self-representation?"

Ozai looked up, and pushed his hair to the side. He chuckled, his yellowed teeth showing,"No, I don't. My attorney should be here soon."

Zuko slammed his hand down on the desk,"You _actually _have an attorney?"

Suddenly, court-room doors opened, and a nervous-looking man rushed in.

_Wow,_ thought Aang_, Ozai sure did pick a young lawyer..._

The young attorney rushed to the defendant's bench and yelled out, (quite loud, in fact),"M-my n-name is Kayan, and I'm handling the defense of Ozai, sir!"

"And exactly _how _many cases have you handled?" asked Hakoda.

Kayan ran his fingers through his sweaty hair,"U-um...no _war_ trials, sir. This is my first case in that department!"

Zuko's eyes widened,"This should be interesting...Is the prosecution ready?"

Jayn-Wei, the prosecutor over the trial, nodded.

Zuko slammed his gavel down,"Very well then. May the trial of Ozai commence!"

The first witness walked into the court-room. He sat in the chair prepared for him, and Kayin began.

"Witness, your name and occupation please."

The witness nodded slowly,"My name is Iroh, and I run a tea-shop in Ba Sing Se."

"Very well. As the brother of Ozai, I understand that this will be very hard for you."

Iroh shook his head,"My brother has been dead for many years. I have no care, nor respect, for the creature standing before me."

Jayn-Wei nodded, and looked at his files,"Very well. You said that you had something in particular you wished to testify about?"

"Yes. When the current Fire Lord was fourteen, Ozai was heading over a meeting. There was a group of new recruits, that were to be sent to their deaths as a distraction. Zuko, who was sitting in on the meeting, objected."

Iroh continued his story, of how Zuko had been burned right in front of him. Zuko himself, started sweating, and breathing heavily, and gripped his desk tightly.

Jayn Wei shook his head sadly,"Do you hear that, folks? The defendant burned his _own _son's face so severely, that the scar is still there, to this day!" he gestured towards Ozai,"What kind of a _father _could do such a thing to his son?"

"Objection!" Kayan froze as Jayn-Wei stared at him.

"Yes, boy?"

Kayan shook his head furiously,"I apologize for freezing like that, just some jitters. Anyway...What you said about my client, while true, and horrible, is not the point of this trial."

Jayn-Wei frowned,"What _ever_ do you mean, boy?"

"The point of this trial is to determine whether Ozai should be punished for his _war _crimes, not his personal issues. You bringing up this past, is using emotions to blind the council to the truth!" he turned towards the council,"Your honors, the defense would like this witness's entire testimony stricken from the record!"

"Objection! Your honors, the defense is trying to get rid of the testimony in order to save his defendant's spine! If you want the truth, allow the testimony to remain!"

The council leaned forward and started whispering. They stopped, and Zuko nodded,"The prosecution's objection is sustained. The testimony stays. Would the defense like to cross-examine?"

Kayan shook his head,"No, you honor."

Jayn-Wei smirked,"Very well, witness, you may step down. The next witness is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, who lost her mother due to Ozai's little war."

Katara took the stand, and Jayn-Wei motioned at her,"Ma'am, I understand that bringing up this horrible event will be incredibly hard for you, but you must testify to the events of your mother's demise in order for us to find the truth.

Katara looked down sadly, and nodded,"I...I understand."

"Very well. Please begin."

Katara testified to the events of her mother's death, ending off with the fact that Ozai had ordered the attack, and if it weren't for him, Kya would still be alive.

The crowd was solemn, and a few were in tears. Jayn-Wei smirked at them, then turned to face the council,"You see, your honors. This man, this..._vile _excuse of a man, ordered an attack on the Southern Water Tribe! This action caused the death of Katara's mother! I believe severe punishment is all that he deserves."

Zuko looked at Kayan, disgust on his face,"Do you wish to cross-examine?"

Kayan nodded,"Yes, of course."

He turned towards Katara, and began to walk towards the stand,"Miss Katara, I have to ask...how old were you during the events of the murder?"

Katara answered immediately, without thought,"Eight. Eight years-old."

Kayan held his chin in thought,"Hmm."

"What?"

He shook his head,"How old are you right now?"

"Objection! Her personal life holds no meaning to the case!" Jayn-Wei pointed out.

Kayan turned towards the council,"Your honors, allow me to ask her this question, and it'll all make sense in a moment!"

The council turned to eachother and whispered. Zuko nodded,"Objection denied. Please answer the question."

"I'm thirty-five." Katara said, a confused look on her face.

Kayan smiled brightly,"Thank you, ma'am. If you are twenty-five now, and you were eight during the events of the murder, it has been how many years?"

"Um...twenty-seven."

"Twenty-seven." he chuckled.

"Objection! The defense is getting off track in their questioning!"

Zuko nodded,"Objection sustained. Defense, get to the point."

"O-of course, sir! I-I...Oh, years!" he turned towards Zuko,"How many years has it been since Fire Lord Azulon died?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Sir, please answer the question."

Zuko thought for a moment,"Twenty-six, I believe...wait! You don't mean?" he recoiled, knowing where Kayan was coming to.

Kayan smiled,"That's right, sir. Azulon died twenty-_six _years ago. Your mother died twenty-_seven_."

"Objection!" Jayn-Wei shouted.

He was quickly denied by Zuko.

Kayan pointed at Katara,"When your mother was killed, the Fire Nation was under _Azulon's_ reign, not Ozai's. So, your mother's death can _not _be blamed on my client!"

The entire room burst into an uproar, and Zuko slammed the gavel down loudly,"Order!"

Jayn-Wei slammed his hands down onto his bench," , I understand that you wish to defend your client, but there is no possiblity that you can deny the acts of total war that he unleashed upon the Earth Kingdom!"

"I never denied those accusations! The meaning of these trials have all been to determine two things! First:The proper punishment, and second:Whether or not the defendant is still dangerous to the world!" he pointed at Jayn-Wei angrily,"My client has been in a dark cell, being fed moldy food, for _twenty _years! He's served his time! And, my client has had all of his bending abilities taken from him! He is no longer the Phoenix King!"

Jayn-Wei blanched,"Y-you little...rookie! You think that you know what it means to stand in this court? Yes, you are correct, your _pal _is no longer the Phoenix King! He is a shell of a man. The point of these trials, friend, is to punish the monsters that make up the Fire Nation! Nothing more! You, my friend, are a Phoenix _Wrong_!"

Kayan smirked,"No, I am a Phoenix _Right_! You claim that this is punishment? My client _has_ been punished. He doesn't care what you do to him! If Firelord Zuko was to set him on fire right now, Ozai wouldn't care! I do not claim that my client is an innocent man. I wouldn't claim he's a good man, either. But, he has been punished for twenty years, and is too weak to ever be a danger to the world again! To put him to death, would to become a monster just like him!"

Zuko slammed the gavel down, and the entire room went silent,"This council will hear no more from either side. The time has come that we arrive at a decision."

Kayan nodded,"O-of course, your honors."

Jayn-Wei smirked, and snarled at Katara,"Witness! Get off!" he turned towards Kayan,"You've dug your own hole! You've given your little sympathetic side, but your in the big leagues kid. The winner should be obvious."

The next thirty minutes were an absolute hell. The entire court-room sat in pure tension, waiting for the verdict. The council came back in, and Zuko stood to announce.

"This is the end of the War Trials, and the true end of the One Hundred Years War. The council will now announce its verdict."

He looked down at his paper,"Beginning today, we already knew of the heinous acts that Ozai had comitted."

Jayn-Wei smirked.

"However, the meaning of this, and _all _of the War Trials, was to determine which course of action should be taken. The defendant has been proven to be unconnected to the murder of Chief Hakoda and Council-Man Sokka's wife and mother respectively. He also has faced twenty years of imprisonment in the worst location possible. He is also unable to bend, and has been weakened to the point that any sort of physical attack would be impossible for him to commit.

"Because of this, and the fact that his role in the war was minor compared to Sozin and Azulon, he is found unanimously, not guilty."

Ozai, looked up in surprise, as one of the bailiff's reluctantly unlocked and removed his chains.

Sokka stood up,"We will never be able to forgive you for the crime you have committed. However, if we were to sentence you to death, it would make us into the same monster you are."

Kuei stood as well,"Walk out into the sunshine, Ozai. Today, you are a free man."

Ozai and Kayan walked out of the court-room, Ozai still in shock. Kayan smiled as they walked out, at the heart-broken Jayn-Wei.

In the defendant's lobby, Aang approached the two. He reached out to shake Ozai's hand. Ozai chuckled at him.

"I-I...can't believe, that you of all people, Avatar, would be the first to congratulate me."

Aang smiled and shook his head,"Twenty years does a lot to heal old wounds. You should be happy that your trial was today, and not back then!"

Kayan winced,"Wh-what would have happened?"

Aang's expression became cold,"Death. I promise you that." he softened, and turned back to Ozai,"So, freedom! Are you happy?"

Ozai chuckled,"You'll never know how I have longed for the day that I would see the sun again, and smell the grass."

Aang laughed,"Wait until you see what's become of the colonies!" he noticed Zuko hiding in the corner,"Hey, Zuko, come here!"

Zuko trudged stiffly over,"...Father."

Ozai smiled at him sadly,"I don't expect you to forgive me, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me dead. I just...know that I am sorry. For...everything."

Zuko shook his head,"You know things will never be how they were before..."

"I...understand that."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Kayan,"You did well today. I came here with the desire of killing him. You changed that in a few short minutes."

Kayan laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his neck,"Well, good thing I changed that, huh?"

"Perhaps...I don't know what will happen to you after today, but...I'd be careful."

* * *

><p>That was the last page in the large book, entitled <em><strong>THE WAR TRIALS<strong>_. The trial of Ozai, who under all circumstances against him, was found innocent.

_That's what I have to do tomorrow morning._

Thankfully for her, the Librarian here was extremely helpful, and had allowed her a private room to study on what she had to do.

The War Trials had returned, for only one person to be tried.

Kuvira.

_How late is it?_, she thought, looking at the clock.

Late. So late, it was tomorrow.

The day of Kuvira's trial.

Korra burst up from the desk she had been studying on, and rushed out of the library as quickly as she could.

Today, she has to fill Kayan's shoes.


	2. Chapter 1:The War Trials Part 2

The War Trials had returned one more time, for the trial of Kuvira, who was accused of acts of war unseen since the time of Sozin.

She would stand alone, prosecuted by Varrick, who had volunteered for the job immediately.

Unlike the previous trials, unless a new idea were proposed, there would be only two verdicts. Guilty, and not guilty. Whichever side had the majority, won.

Unlike Ozai's trial, which took place in the heat of the summer, this trial would be taking place outside in the dead of a winter night, in the large crater next to the new Spirit Portal. The location was chosen to symbolize where Kuvira had been defeated, and would finally be convicted. The bailiff stood in front the Council's desk, the light of the Spirit Portal casting a shadow on his face.

"All rise," he announced, a mist rising with every word,"for the new War-Council! Today, the fate of Kuvira rests in the hands of these world leaders."

The council consisted of Tonraq, Raiko, Eska, Su-Yin, Wu, Tenzin, and Izumi. The leaders of the nations, coming together one last time, to deliver the verdict upon Kuvira.

He turned towards Varrick,"Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick, are you prepared?"

Varrick laughed loudly, and pointed at him with a snap,"You know it, bud!"

"And, is the...um, defense ready?"

Kuvira stood alone at her bench. She stared at the ground, her hands in chains, and muttered,"Do what you want. I deserve death for my crimes."

The bailiff remained silent, until the silence was broken by President Raiko, who cleared his throat loudly.

"You alone are responsible for your actions, Kuvira," Raiko said, closing his eyes and nodding,"As such, you alone will be defending yourself. It is how things should be."

"No! Those who will not defend themselves must be aided by those who _will_!"

Raiko's eyes fluttered open,"Who said that?"

From the dark of the vine-infested alley-ways, Korra emerged, the Porta's light shining heavenly upon her. She pointed at Raiko, a smirk on her face.

"_I _did, ," she said, strutting up to the defense's bench. She slammed her hand down upon it, a thunderous boom cutting through the silence.

"I intend upon taking the role of defense in this case."

The crowd around them burst into a loud chatter.

"What does she think she's doing, defending that monster?"

"Some Avatar she is!"

"Mommy, is Korra a bad-guy now?"

"Order! Order!" Raiko yelled. He turned to Korra,"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Spirit World with-"

Korra shook her head,"I returned here a week ago. Since then...I've been brushing up on how to stand in court."

Tonraq, representing the Southern Water Tribe stood up,"Korra! Do you really think you can come here with no qualifications, and defend?"

Korra growled, and pointed at Varrick,"You let _him_ do it!"

Varrick pulled out a badge,"I've been an R.C.P. for six years!"

"A...what?"

Raiko squeezed the bridge of his nose, and sighed,"Your father is correct, Korra. You don't have _any_ qualifications."

Korra folded her arms and smirked,"I'm the Avatar, aren't I? I can figure things out!"

Firelord Izumi shook her head and turned towards the rest of the council,"The fact that any of you are trying to _explain _to her how idiotic what she's doing is, is utter nonsense! Avatar Korra, there is no way that you will be able to defend Kuvira. Besides that, why would you even want to?"

"As the Avatar, it's my duty to protect the people of the world, and-"

"Wouldn't defending Kuvira _endanger _the world?" Eska asked, dryly.

"Perhaps... But which would be worse? Becoming the same monster that she is in order to _protect _the world? Isn't that a double negative?"

"You're an idiot, cousin."

Tenzin, who had been in quiet thought the entire time, finally spoke,"I believe, that we should give Korra the benefit of the doubt, supposing Varrick is unopposed, and Kuvira is willing to accept her request."

"Of course you would side with the Avatar," Raiko spat. "You know for a _fact _that this girl has no right to stand as an attorney in this court!"

Korra pointed at Raiko angrily,"If you've already decided your verdict, then why would you give a _damn_ about me defending?"

"To be frank, Council-People, I would like to challenge Korra to a duel of wits! Sounds fun!" Varrick said, rubbing his hands together.

Wu nodded,"I too believe Korra should be allowed to defend."

Eska rolled her eyes,"As long as it makes things more interesting."

Su-Yin finally spoke,"Although I disagree eternally with what Korra is doing...She _is_ the Avatar, and I will follow what she says, no matter how stupid it sounds." she smiled at Korra.

Tonraq sighed,"If you think what you're doing is right, Korra...I'll humor you."

Tenzin smiled,"You already have my answer, Avatar Korra."

_Yes, I did it!_,Korra thought, smiling happily.

Izumi shook her head,"Fools."

Raiko glared at Korra, looking as if he was going to say something, but turned to Varrick,"Prosecution! Witness! Now!"

Varrick smirked,"You seem a bit tense, Raiky. Almost like you're mad about something."

Raiko slammed his hand down,"Bring. Out. Your. Witness."

"No need to get pushy, Raiky. Here they come now."

General Iroh stepped onto the witness stand, and smiled at Korra,"Good to see you again, Korra. Strange to see you at _that_ bench."

Korra rubbed the back of her neck,"Well, ya' know how it is."

He chuckled,"I guess I do."

Varrick smiled at Iroh,"Name and occupation, please."

"My name is Iroh, and I am the head General of the United Forces Army." he saluted.

"You're a natural, kid! Now, your testimony, por favor?"

Iroh began,"My troops and I were near the border between the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom. The Colossus approached, and used the super-weapon to attack the ships in the harbor. She then directed towards us, and threatened to kill us, unless the President surrendered...He did."

Varrick stopped him,"That'll do for now, witness. Do you hear, everybody? Kuvira threatened to murder at least a thousand men and women at one time, unless the president surrendered! Kuvira is a dangerous, dangerous, little girl, who deserves punishment for her crimes towards not only the Earth Kingdom and Republic City, but towards the world!"

"Objection! The prosecution's claim is baseless conjecture! We have no idea what Kuvira would have done after claiming Republic city!"

"Actually, Avatar, we _do _know! Iroh, show her the goods!"

Iroh pulled out a manilla envelope,"These maps were found in one of Kuvira's camps. They show different tactical manuevers and methods in which water benders could be defeated. Kuvira was intending on splitting her troops into two forces, and claiming the two Water Tribes at once."

On the map, it read **Registered under Camp no. 48. Date:January 21st, 172 AG. Map Name:Future Possibilities**

_Uh-oh...That's not good for my case_, Korra thought nervously. "Um, I have to ask, Iroh...Where was this camp located?"

Iroh immediately answered,"Near Zaofu."

"And...How did you know that it was Kuvira's camp?"

Iroh had a confused look on his face,"Well, it was crawling with her men."

"And...the camp's number?"

"Under Kuvira's forces, it was camp Number 265. Under Zaofu forces, it was Number 48."

Varrick finished digging his finger into his ear,"Is that all, Korra?"

_Wait... What? What does that mean?_, Korra thought. She looked up, and smiled triumphantly,"It is all. All of your flimsy evidence!"

"Wh-what?"

Korra looked at the map,"General Iroh, you stated in your testimony, that you believe this to be evidence of future attacks because of where it was found, and what it shows. Well, I'm afraid that this map has never belonged to Kuvira."

"Objection! Defense, what are you claiming?"

Korra slammed her hand down,"Shut up, and I'll finish!" she continued,"General Iroh, do you see the date and camp number?"

"Yes. The date reads January 21st, 172 AG, and the camp number is 48."

"If this map was made in January of 172 AG, _and _the camp number is 48 instead of 265, then this map was made _before _Kuvira took over Zaofu and the camps around it."

Varrick slammed his hand down,"What are you implying, Korra?"

She pointed at Varrick triumphantly, "Judging by the date, and the camp number, the Earth Empire hadn't taken Zaofu over yet! This map was made in Zaofu! Kuvira had no intentions of attacking the Water Tribes!"

The crowd burst out into chatter again.

Raiko slammed down his fist,"This is all meaningless! So what if Kuvira had no intention to strike the Water Tribes? That doesn't change the actions she took against the Earth Kingdom and Republic City! Everything you've claimed is conjecture!"

"Objection! I think that there may be some hidden importance behind this, Raiko."

Raiko burst out into laughter,"Like what?" he asked between breaths.

"The meaning of this trial is to determine Kuvira's danger to the _world_. Four-sevenths of the people on your council have had no threat from Kuvira. In fact, the only ones in danger have been those on former Earth Kingdom territory."

Izumi glared at Korra,"Are you implying that I don't care about what happens to the Earth Kingdom and Republic City?"

Korra shook her head,"Of course not. But, the question is...Which matters more to you? The Fire Nation, or them?"

"I-I...Um... The... The Fire Nation..." she stammered quietly.

Korra smiled,"Exactly. Kuvira has been no danger to you, so you wouldn't declare her dangerous to the entire _world_, would you?"

"Objection! That's not necessarily true," Varrick smirked at Korra,"You just proved that the maps came from the Metal Clan. My question is, was there a supporter of Kuvira's around Zaofu at the time?" he shrugged nonchalantly,"Perhaps...her fiance?"

_Hmm...Is that possible? I don't think so._

Korra turned to Raiko," , when exactly did Kuvira start her re-conquering of the Earth Kingdom?"

Raiko narrowed his eyes,"We had the meeting discussing the reclamation of the Earth Kingdom a month after Zaheer's defeat. Kuvira left with Bataar Jr. three months later... Wait!"

Korra nodded,"Precisely. Bataar Jr., along with all of Kuvira's supporters, were already gone by the time this was created."

Varrick shook his head,"Then what is the meaning of this map? You aren't going to claim Su-Yin is an evil mastermind, are you? This _isn't _a mover, you know."

"I realize that, thanks. And no, Su-Yin is no evil mastermind. This map was most likely created in order to see where Kuvira could go after capturing the Earth Kingdom..."

"Korra, you just disproved Kuvira had anything to do with this map."

Korra shook her head,"No, no! I mean, the map was used by the Metal Clan in order to guess what Kuvira could do next. They were making strategy!" she slammed her hand down,"The defense claims that this map is nothing but a guess by a group of soldiers hoping to figure out Kuvira's next motion!"

Varrick shook his head,"Is there any proof?"

"We could check maps in other camps for proof of this strategy."

Varrick nodded,"Very well. Bailiff, go give a ring to the guys guarding a few different camps, and see if there are any maps like this one."

The bailiff nodded, and ran off into the vines.

Varrick nodded towards Iroh,"While we're waiting, I would like to call the next witness. Hopefully, this one will be enough. My last witness doesn't really want to get up here." he looked towards Korra nervously.

_What's that about? Whatever...I wonder who's next._

The next witness was Bolin, who waved at Korra excitedly.

_Good to know that somebody's happy today_, Korra thought.

Varrick patted Bolin on the shoulder,"Knock 'em out, eh' kid? Name and job."

"My name's Bolin! And I'm...jobless at the moment."

Varrick smiled,"We could always use you in a new mover!"

Bolin blushed,"Aw, shucks, Varrick. Was I that good?"

"Good? Where would the world be now without NukTuk?"

_Who knows? Maybe we would have already started with his testimony?_

"Testimony, Bolin, you have to give it," Varrick shook his head sadly.

Bolin looked down dejectedly,"I know, sir. But I'll give it my all!"

Varrick nodded,"That's all ya' can do, pal!"

_These two are on a wave-length a galaxy away from ours..._

Bolin told the court of Kuvira's deterioration from being a heroic savior of society, to becoming a tyrant,"When the uniting of the Earth Kingdom began, Kuvira took charge, and stopped thieves, murderers, and other criminals from oppressing the people. But...As time went on, Kuvira began to change, a lot. She became a monster, eventually creating that super-weapon, and trying to take over Republic City!"

Varrick shook his head sadly,"I too, can testify to these events. Kuvira became a monster, and there ain't no denyin' it!"

Korra slammed her hand down loudly,"Can I cross-examine Bolin now?"

"The floor is yours," Varrick replied, bowing respectfully.

"So, uh...Witness," Korra began, hand on her chin,"Could you go into deeper detail on the conception of the super-weapon?"

Bolin nodded,"Of course! It was one of Varrick's most ingenious ideas, harnessing the Spirit vines to use against enemies!" he began making explosion sounds, waving his hands in the air frantically.

Korra shook her head,"I apologize, what I meant to ask, was...What was _Kuvira's_ part in the conception of the super-weapon?"

"Objection!," Varrick yelled out,"The court already knows what Kuvira did with the super-weapon!"

Korra pointed at Varrick angrily,"That is _not _what I asked the witness! I asked him what Kuvira had done during the _conception_ of the super-weapon! How she used it is not up for debate! We know what she did!" she turned to Bolin,"Witness, answer the question. What was Kuvira's part during the conception of the super-weapon?"

Bolin smiled widely,"Nothing! It was Varrick who first came to her with the idea!"

She smirked, and glanced at Varrick, who was wincing, clutching his desk tightly,"Witness! You just testified that the idea of the super-weapon was not Kuvira's, but in fact Varrick's?"

The earth-bender gasped and reeled back,"No!"

"If the idea was Varrick's, then why hasn't _he _had a trial?"

He began to pull at his collar, sweat dripping down his face,"I-I..."

Korra slammed her hand down,"And you! You were part of Kuvira's inner circle, along with Varrick! You both aided Kuvira with her hostile take-over! Why aren't you on trial!"

"Objection!" Varrick had finally gotten a grip on himself,"That doesn't matter right now! This is the trial of-"

"Objection! So you say that Kuvira should be put on trial and punished, but _you_, the one who _created _the inital idea for the super-weapon, should _not_?"

Varrick blanched, and Korra pointed to the council,"The reason is obvious! They e_arned _their freedom in the last days of the war by aiding the United Forces and I in our struggle to defeat Kuvira. We would have surely lost without them!

"Because of this, the defense wants to grant Kuvira the ability to earn her freedom. The defense would like to bring back the third option for a verdict!"

The entire councils' eyes widened, and they began talking amongst themselves. Raiko finally stood up,"The defense must have a further proposal in order to make this third verdict. Until you have an idea," he sat back down,"the trial continues in the same way."

Korra waved her arms quickly,"Wait! I _do _have an idea!"

Tonraq shook his head,"Then speak it. We shall decide whether or not to accept the terms."

"Very well. King Wu, you have plans to transition the Earth _Kingdom_ into the Earth _Republic_, correct?"

Wu nodded, and she continued,"Originally, the Fire Nation prisoners given the third verdict would help Avatar Aang create the foundations of Republic City. What if, Kuvira could help King Wu and I create the Earth Republic?"

Wu closed his eyes in thought,"What of the people who have been terrorized by her? What we do to convince them that our goal is not a negative one?"

"Kuvira herself, your majesty!"

"Wh-what?"

Korra motioned towards Kuvira,"What would the world think, if they saw that you and I, forces combined, were able to control the powerful Kuvira? If we were able to show that she had changed? The world would follow us no matter what!"

Tenzin shook his head,"I don't believe that would work Korra, but...I suppose that your idea for a third verdict should be allowed for consideration. If these two were able to earn their freedom, why not Kuvira?"

The council nodded at one-another. Tenzin turned to Korra,"The third verdict is now an option for the end of this trial. However, the council is unable to make a fair decison at this point. We understand what the Avatar desires, but there is more to be heard if we wish to make a fair judgement."

Varrick smiled sheepishly,"Well, your honors, there _is_ another witness, but..." he glanced at Korra nervously,"I'm not sure the defense would want to hear what she has to say."

Korra shook her head,"No. I'm here to face the truth, no matter how hard it hurts. My disappearance the last three years is what caused the world to fall apart. It is my duty to face the future head-on. Varrick...Bring it on."

Varrick looked down sadly and muttered,"Very well...Final witness, take the stand."

_I wonder what's up with him? He seems afraid of this next witness...hmm._

When Korra took one look at the next witness, she felt her heart sink, along with all of her hope. She'd know the witness anywhere. In fact, she knew this witness in more ways than anybody else here did. Those legs, swaying seductively as she walked, her the curve of her breasts tight against her leather coat.

_What are you doing Asami?_

Varrick turned towards Asami, already cringing, as if he expected Korra to kill him on the spot.

It wasn't that much of a stretch.

"W-witness... Name and occupation, please."

"Asami Sato, and I am the CEO and owner of Future Industries." she spat, glaring daggers at Korra.

_And the only place they hit is the heart_, Korra chuckled nervously. Her hands trembled, and she gulped, dryness sticking to her throat.

Varrick nodded,"Testimony, then. Give it."

"With pleasure," she turned towards Korra, an eerie smile on her face, and cocked her head sideways.

_Oh boy, I am _never_ gonna hear the end of this..._, Korra gulped,_ if Asami ever even talks to me again..._

"My father was not a perfect man, and made many mistakes in his life. However, in his final hours, he aided me in creating a machine that changed the outcome of the battle. Without him, Kuvira would have won, I guarantee it." she turned towards Korra,"My father gave his life in order to help you stop Kuvira, _Avatar_, and now you betray him...Now, you betray _me_...and help this monster!"

With every word Asami said, Korra felt her heart sink lower and lower. She was sweating nervously, and appeared to be hyperventilating.

Varrick nodded,"So, um...Korra, would you like to cross-examine?"

"I-I...yes, please." Korra muttered, gulping. This entire time, she had felt so confident, so prepared, but now everything she had studied had been erased. She stood up, gripping the desk, and nodded.

"So, um...witness, I, um," she froze when she saw Asami's eyes directed towards her.

There were several things in them: sadness, betrayal, and anger.

_Lots _of anger.

Asami smiled,"Don't worry, Korra. I'm not mad. You picked a side today, and so did I, no big deal."

_And that means it's a big deal...I suddenly understand what Mako was going through when we were together... _"Um, so...about your dad."

Asami's eyes narrowed into slits, and Korra winced,"Your dad, he...um. You didn't talk to him much, d-did you?"

Asami hung her head,"I'm afraid not. The two of us had been...estranged for a while."

Korra nodded, her confidence slowly returning,"Could I ask you why the two of you were estranged?"

"Objection! The defense's question is an attack on the witness's person!"

Asami laughed,"I'll answer, Varrick, don't worry. I'm just fine with _whatever _she wants to ask." she began to twirl her hair between her fingers,"I told you that my father was not a perfect man. He was an Equalist, and deserved the imprisonment he received."

Korra frowned,"Then why did you forgive him?"

"What?" Asami asked, her words coated with malice.

"I asked you why you forgave your father. He was a war-criminal just like Kuvira."

Asami smirked,"_Unlike _Kuvira, my father never took any lives."

"Wrong! Your father created machines that were used by the Equalists to attack benders! Inadvertently, he _did _kill someone!"

Asami slammed her hand down on the stand, and stood up,"My father made a mistake! We all have! I know I have," she smirked,"In fact, I made a _huge_ one only three months ago."

"Oh shut up and answer my question! If your father was a war-criminal, then why did you forgive him?"

Varrick slammed his hand down,"Objection! The defense is attacking the witness verbally!"

Raiko nodded,"Objection sus-"

He was interrupted by Asami, who spat into Korra's face,"My father _earned_ my forgiveness, just like Bolin, and just like Varrick."

Korra smiled at her,"Thank you, Asami. You have been a wonderful witness." she turned towards the council,"You see, her father, Varrick, and Bolin all earned forgiveness for their actions that day. Why shouldn't Kuvira have the opportunity to earn hers?"

Korra turned towards the council and pointed,"The defense rests, your honors!"

Varrick nodded,"The prosecution also rests."

The council turned towards each other and began whispering fervently. Korra sat in the defense's chair, her arms crossed. Kuvira tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why did you do this?"

Korra smirked,"Because nobody else would."

The council stopped talking, and Raiko stood up,"The verdict has been reached. Out of the seven possible votes, three were guilty, and four were not guilty. As such, the third verdict, in which Kuvira will aid Avatar Korra and King Wu in their transformation of the Earth Kingdom into the Earth Republic."

Firelord Izumi addressed Korra,"I never would have thought that you could pull something like this off."

"Korra blushed and rubbed the back of her head,"Well, ya' know."

Raiko sighed,"Very well, then. Until she is needed, Kuvira will be taken back to her prison. Court is adjourned."

Korra stared off into space, her mouth agape. _I...I won! I can't believe it!_

Bolin rushed up to bear-hug her,"Korra! I can't believe you're back!"

Korra sputtered out,"Good to see you too, Bolin!"

Varrick walked towards them, his hands in his pockets. He smirked and held out his hand,"Well done, Korra. If I'd known you'd given that much of a fight, I would have had more witnesses!"

"What do you mean?"

"I only picked the easy ones! Especially since Kuvira was supposed to 'defend' herself!" he laughed, patting Korra on the back. He muttered to her,"So...how mad do you think she is?"

"You need to learn how to speak softer, Varrick. And to answer your question, I'm not mad at all." Asami said, smiling at Korra.

Korra rushed over to her and took her hand,"Asami, listen, I-" she was interrupted by Asami putting her hand to her mouth.

"Sh, I'm not mad. I was helping you with your case!"

_That was...acting?_,"Wh-what?"

Asami smiled at her, warmth finally back in her eyes,"I trust you to do what you think is right, Korra. However, when I disagree with you, I will take a side."

"So, you _aren't _mad at me?" Korra put on her best "begging" face and pooched her bottom lip out.

Asami slapped her shoulder playfully, and chuckled,"Extremely mad, You have n_o _idea how infuriated I am. But...I think I'll make an exception for you."

Korra picked her up in a tight hug, _If that was acting, I don't ever want to see her actually mad. She'd probably put a hit on me..._

Korra put Asami down, and Varrick laughed loudly,"Let's go out to eat! Tonight, we celebrate Korra's court debut!"

Korra shuddered,_I hope I never have to do that again._

From behind them, they heard somebody clear their throat. It was King Wu, and he bowed to Korra respectfully,"Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you again."

Korra bowed back,"An honor as well, King Wu."

Wu folded his arms,"I won't keep you from your night of partying for long, but I must ask that tomorrow morning you meet me in your park."

"My park?"

Asami tapped her on the shoulder,"They named a park after you during your...leave of absense."

Korra's eyes widened,"They did?"

"Anyway," Wu continued,"I would like to discuss something with you there, if you'd be kind enough to meet me there."

"What time?"

"Ten o'clock in the morning. Unless," he glanced towards Asami, a playful look in his eye,"that would be too early?"

Korra blushed,"Uh, no...that's fine."

"Very well," he bowed,"I'll see you then." He turned and walked towards President Raiko, who was talking heatedly with Firelord Izumi.

Asami led Korra by the hand to the Sato-Mobile. Korra jumped over the door into the passenger seat, as Asami went around.

Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's shoulder,"I think that King Wu may have us figured out."

Asami snorted. "Do you really think so?" she asked sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 2:The Restaurant

Korra closed her eyes, inhaling the air blowing in her face. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Asami's custom-made Sato-Mobile, or the "Sat-Rod", as Bolin eloquently put it. She had her arm around Asami's shoulders.

_Dear Spirits, what have I done to deserve such kindness?_, she thought, gazing at Asami's raven hair, _You've given me the most perfect thing in the world._

Asami notched her head towards Korra slightly. Their eyes met, and she quickly looked back to the road, blushing. Korra took her arm off of the taller girl's shoulders and fiddled with the radio.

"So, Asami," she said, searching for a good song absentmindedly,"When are we gonna tell everybody about...us?"

Asami shrugged,"I don't know why you're so nervous about it."

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, and laughed nervously,"Well, I've never heard of what we are happening before..." she scrunched her face up in thought,"You said that we're lisbons or something, right?"

Asami snorted,"You're so cute when you're clueless, Korra."

Korra pouted, and muttered,"Whatever."

She looked over at the other cars rushing past them, and sighed. Asami took her hand, a supportive smile on her face,"Whatever happens, we'll go through it together, you know that? I...I love you."

Korra looked over,"I love you too." She chuckled,"You'd better focus on the road, Asami. We'd be going through something together if you wrecked, that's for sure."

Asami rolled her eyes,"Do you really think I could wreck? I've been driving cars since I was six!"

Korra frowned, _What? __Hiroshi Sato must have been a crazier guy than I thought! _

Korra clapped her hands together,"So...what was all that about?"

Asami looked at her in confusion. Korra raised her eyebrows,"You know, that testimony of yours?"

Asami chuckled,"Well, I _did_ overreact a _little_, but I meant everything I said. I don't think you're making a smart decision, but I'll support you, Korra."

"So, about that 'mistake you made three months ago'?"

Asami smirked, a glint of amusement in her eyes,"Oh, I made a _huge _mistake three months ago."

Korra frowned, clearly hurt,"What is _that _supposed to-?"

Asami interrupted her with a kiss on the lips. She pulled away, and smiled at her suggestively,"I looked into your beautiful blue eyes, and now I can hardly look away."

Korra snorted and started laughing,"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!"

Asami slapped her playfully,"Cheesy or not, it's true. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you, Korra."

Korra shook her head,"Yeah, right. Me, the rough, angry, Avatar, pretty. _You're_ the beautiful one."

Asami shook her head sadly,"Your beauty is natural, Korra. You don't care how you look, and you always say what you think. I have to hide behind make-up and-"

This time, Korra interrupted her with a kiss,"You are beautiful in so many ways, Asami Sato, and don't ever forget it."

"You neither."

They looked into each other's eyes until they heard a loud honk. Asami quickly turned back to the road, and Korra looked at the building they were driving past. It was the same restaraunt that she, Asami, and Mako had met at for the first time in three years. She turned back to Asami.

"So, as I was saying, what do you think we should do?"

Asami smirked,"Next week I'm throwing a party at my mansion. Everyone will be there, and we can announce our relationship then."

"And how do you think they'll react?"

Asami thought for a moment,"Depends. Bolin and Opal will be happy for us, I'm sure."

Korra nodded, and continued,"Well, Jinora, Kei, Tenzin, all of the airbenders will be fine with this, I'm sure."

"And Mako will probably just grunt or something." Asami said, prompting both of them to laugh.

Korra smirked at Asami, a playful look in her eyes,"The only hard part is that we'll have to spend this entire week without touching."

Asami rubbed her hand across her forehead in a damsel-in-distress-esque fashion. "Oh, woe is me, whatever shall I do," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, give it a couple of days. You'll be desperate."

"So will you!"

Korra shrugged,"I never said I wouldn't be."

Asami pulled the Sato-Mobile into the parking lot of the restaurant the were to meet Varrick at. Originally, the restaurant was dubbed "The Four Nations". boasting its use of cuisine from all corners of the world in order to make exquisite delicacies. However, with Zaofu's creation, the place had been renamed "The Five Nations", and added Metal-clan meals to their menus.

Asami's eyes widened when she saw the sign, and she stared off into space. Korra patted her on the shoulder,"Asami? Are you...okay?"

Asami snapped at of her stupor, and smiled at Korra,"Of course I am!" she opened the car door, and rushed towards the restaurant doors quickly. Korra looked down at the ignition. Asami had left the keys.

* * *

><p>Korra followed after Asami, the warm air of restaurant hitting her. She took off her dark-blue coat, and looked around. There was a hostess behind a podium, leaning her head onto her hand.<p>

Korra approached her,"Hey, I'm supposed to be joining a group. Do you know where they are?"

The hostess sighed,"Ugh...They're back there."

"You aren't gonna show me where?"

The woman sighed, and stood up,"Fine. Follow me."

She followed the hostess to the table, where Varrick was excitedly telling a story, his hands waving in the air. He looked back at Korra, and pointed at a chair. Everyone was at the the table; Bolin, Opal, Varrick, Zhu Li, Mako, Tenzin and his family, Tonraq, Su Yin and Bataar, Lin, Bumi, and Kya.

_But where's Asami?_

Several people all got up to congratulate and welcome her back all at once. The entire time, instead of focusing on the people she hadn't seen for several months, she was constantly scanning the room for Asami. Although she had tried to hide it, Korra could tell that there was something seriously wrong with her.

The last one to approach her was Mako,"Korra, I need to speak with you in private."

Korra frowned, _Uh-oh, he looks mad,_"Um, what about?"

"Not here."

She followed him to a deserted hallway near the bathrooms. He turned back to her, a frown on his face, and his arms crossed.

"So. How long have you been back?"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck,"About a week. I had to study for the trial."

Mako nodded. "Good thing you cared more about Kuvira than your friends and family, right?" he asked sarcastically.

"C'mon Mako, Kuvira deserves a second chance. You had one, Bolin had one, Varrick too!"

Mako turned his back to her,"Yeah, but did you even think for a second about how Asami would feel about it?"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck,"Well, I-"

He turned around quickle,"That right there!"

"Huh?"

He smiled,"Every time you get nervous, you rub the back of your neck! You're like an open book, Korra!"

Korra growled angrily,"Why would Asami even care if I defended Kuvira?"

"Did you forget that her father was _murdered _by that monster?"

Korra sighed,"We already discussed that. She disagrees with what I did, but she'll stand by my decision."

"She's your _best _friend, Korra. Have some more empathy."

_If he only knew Asami and I's real relationship..._,"Like you did when I was sick for three years?"

Mako glared at her, fury burning in his eyes,"I wrote you, all of us did, and you didn't talk to anybody but Asami! I tried to talk to you, all of us did, but you wouldn't open up."

Korra breathed out heavily, her eyes closed,"You have no idea what it felt like, none of you do."

"Bolin and I watched our parents be brutally murdered right in front of us. We lived on the streets alone, with no food, save the rotten leftovers found in trash-cans!"

Korra gasped,"Stop it...stop it now!"

Mako laughed hollowly,"Why, because you realized how lucky you are?"

"Shut up!"

"Asami _also _watched her mother die, then was raised by an insane father, who hated all benders! She had no one to care for her, no one to love her! Even Bolin and I had each other!"

Korra pushed Mako against the wall. "Shut up! You don't know! You don't know what that poison did to me!" she screamed in his face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mako shook his head, looking at her sadly,"No, I don't. But all of us have suffered, Asami most of all. Even when you were sick, you had people who cared about you. Asami lost her mother's life _and _her father's sanity in one night. She had nobody to truly care about her until she met us. She _finally_ reconciled with Hiroshi, but Kuvira took him away from her. Tonight, you added salt to a wound that had been opened and re-opened time after time."

Korra looked down in shame, tears dripping down from her eyes. She muttered,"I'm so sorry, Asami."

She let go of Mako, and he started back towards the table. He stopped, and turned back,"Asami ran straight for the restroom when she walked in. I'd tread carefully, she's probably in a...fragile state right now."

Korra stared at Mako, her eyes filled with fear,"Why?"

Mako stared at his hand and clenched it in frustration,"Tonight, her memories are flooding back to her. Along with her forgotten secrets."

"F-forgotten secrets?"

Mako looked down and smirked, a shadow cast over his face,"Things about her that even _she_ never knew about."

Korra stared at Mako, a million things going through her mind.

_Secrets? What secrets? What is it about this place that brings back memories? I... Have to check on her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"So, pal. Do we have a deal?"<strong>_

_** "I...I don't think I could do any sort of business with somebody like you."**_

_** "Sombody...Like me?"**_

_** "A common criminal."**_

_** "Ha! I'm anything **_**but _common, pal."_**

* * *

><p>Korra opened the bathroom door slowly, making a high-pitched creaking noise as she did so. She walked down the stalls towards the only one that was closed.<p>

She knocked on the door,"Hey, Asami. Are you in there?" She put her ear on the door.

From the inside she heard somebody breathing heavily. Nervousness began to fill her. She knocked again,"Asami, are you all right?"

The heavy breathing grew faster, until it turned into muffled sobs, as if she were crying into her hands. Korra knocked louder,"Asami! What's wrong?"

No answer.

_Oh shit, oh shit, what's going on?_

Without thought, Korra kicked the door down with a loud crash, and gasped at the scene in front of her. Asami was kneeling on the ground, her eyes glazed over. She was staring into space, tears running down her cheeks.

She heard Tenzin knock on the bathroom door,"Korra, is everything all right?"

Korra ignored him, and touched Asami on the shoulder,"Asami, what's-"

She was interrupted by Asami's gloved hand being pushed into her chest. Suddenly, Korra was filled with an intense pain, as Asami unleashed an electric shock from her glove. Korra tensed back, a loud scream erupting from her throat. She fell back onto the tiled floor, throbbing as the electricity flowed through her body.

Asami stood up, and stared at Korra, her eyes still glazed. Tenzin burst into the room at the sound of Korra's scream, and what he saw would never be erased from his mind.

Avatar Korra was sprawled across the floor, unconscious, and Asami Sato stood above her, a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 3:Darkness

Darkness was all that Kuvira saw anymore. For three months straight, she had sat in a cell with no windows, and no light. Her food and water was given to her through a slit at the bottom of the door. Tonight, however, instead of going back to that awful room, she would actually be put in a holding cell, until Korra decided she would need her assistance with who knows what.

She sat on the bench, looking down at the palms of her hands. After those months in darkness, the sight of her own appendages was something to be beheld. She diverted her eyes slightly towards the hall, where she felt the vibrations of three people approaching.

_Must be a new inmate,_ she thought, looking back at her hands, _I wonder who it could be._

She looked back up again in surprise, when the doors to her cell opened up. The one who'd opened it was a guard named Kokoro Yasashī, a young woman who'd been very hospitable towards Kuvira; slipping teabags under the slit with her water, adding a bit of roasted duck to her plain-white rice.

"Good evening, Kuvira. How are you doing?" she asked, smiling kindly. Kuvira returned the smile.

"As good as I can be, I suppose. How about you?"

Kokoro's face fell, and she shook her head,"Well, there've been riots outside the prison."

Kuvira smirked,"Let me take a wild guess about what _those _are about."

Kokoro looked over to the officer and inmate approaching, a concerned look on her face. She turned back to Kuvira,"Actually, your guess may be wrong."

Kuvira snorted,"So people aren't mad about me getting off?"

"No, they're pissed about that, too. However, there's something else they're rioting about."

"Then...who's rioting?"

"WAANEP."

Kuvira's eyes widened at the acronym,_ WAANEP? Why are _they _rioting?_

WAANEP, or the World's Association Against Non-Elemental Peoples, was formed many years ago, during the time of Avatar Aang. Initially, they were a small group of benders who were angry about the effects of industrialization upon bending jobs. Many jobs that required bending labor, could now be done by anybody, due to the invention of efficient machinery. As such, many benders were either laid off, (due to being unable to understand the new tech), or recieved massive pay-docks, since their services were no longer necessary.

In anger, several benders formed WAANEP, and destroyed factories, burned down villages, and murdered the non-benders who had taken their jobs. For many years, Avatar Aang combated them, until his untimely death, when they began to take more power.

In Republic City, benders were the only ones who held positions on the council, and soon, the rights of non-benders were taken away. However, when President Raiko was placed into office, the non-benders were finally able to have representation in the world.

_But why,_ Kuvira thought, _would they be prostesting here? _

The other guard arrived at the cell with the new inmate. The girl was slumped over, her raven hair covering her face. The other guard, a guy named Uzai Yarō smirked at the girl as she fell face-first onto the stone floor.

"The reason they're rioting," he said, folding his arms,"Is because this non-bending _whore _just killed the Avatar."

Kuvira's eyes widened, _What?_ She had just seen Korra only hours ago! How could she be dead?

Kokoro rolled her eyes,"We don't know whether or not she's dead yet...The hospital she's at hasn't sent word here yet."

Uzai kicked the girl in the stomach, and Kokoro pulled his shoulder for him to stop. He shrugged her off, and glared at the new inmate,"Until we know for sure, we will treat her as if she _did _kill Avatar Korra. She will not be allowed food or water until Korra is officially declared alive."

He walked out of the cell, and Kokoro shut it behind them. He stopped and turned around, a smirk on his face,"If Avatar Korra _is _dead, Asami Sato will be executed publicly, for the whole world to see."

_A-Asami Sato? But...Weren't her and the Avatar friends? Why would she kill her? Unless...It was because of my trial! _Kuvira looked at Asami nervously. Depending on how she was acting at her trial only hours before, Kuvira felt nervous. What if she tried to kill her like she killed Korra? What if-?

Slowly, Asami pushed herself off of the concrete, and looked up at Kuvira. Suddenly, all of the nervousness she had felt was gone. Asami's emerald eyes were stuffy, and her skin was pink around them. Her mascara had ran down her cheeks, and her breathing was was hitched.

Kuvira knew that look. It was the same look she had on her face all of those years ago, when she found herself abandoned by her parents.

It was the look of one who was lost.

* * *

><p><em><strong> An hour earlier<strong>_

Tenzin burst into the room at the sound of Korra's scream. Inside of the bathroom, he saw Asami standing above Korra, smiling. Tenzin hesitated for a moment. He knew Asami! Why would she do something like this to Korra? They were best friends!

Lin rushed up from behind him,"What's going on?" she asked, getting her metal ropes ready. She looked past him into the room, and pushed him aside. A loud crack was heard as Lin coiled her rope around Asami's wrist.

Whatever trance Asami was in, she snapped out of it, crying out in pain as her arm was pulled towards Lin harshly. "What are you doing?" she yelled, her eyes wide in shock.

Lin glared at her, pulling her electric glove off,"What do you mean? Look!" she pointed at Korra's crumpled body.

Asami felt her entire world shatter. She fell to her knees, her vision blurring. Her hearing became muffled, and she stared off into space, a million thoughts running through her head.

_She's dead. She's dead, and I'm the one who... _She suddenly burst into tears, and screamed out at the top of her lungs. She screamed for Korra's embrace, her cocky smile, and her warmth.

She cried for the Spirits to take h_er _instead.

For the first time in a long time, Lin didn't know what to do. She stared at the scene in front of her. Korra's...body, and Asami breaking down. She felt her badge weigh heavily, as she considered what choice to make.

She sided with justice, and pulled Asami back to her feet. When she tried to drag her from the bathroom, Asami screamed out and tried to run back. Lin pulled her, literally kicking and screaming, away from the bathroom. As they passed the table, all eyes watched as she pushed Asami along.

She looked at Tonraq's concerned expressioned, and sighed. She'd had to deliver news like this to parents before, but this time was different. "Tonraq, get her to a hospital," she said as she pushed Asami out of the door, towards her police-car.

Tonraq stood up, his expression gaunt, and rushed towards the bathroom. When he left, everybody at the table was silent. They didn't even need to, because their thoughts were all on the same thing.

_What happened in there?_

Tonraq walked out of the bathroom, his expression stony. In his arms, was Korra, her eyes open and lifeless. Everybody gasped at the sight, as Tonraq walked towards the exit. Tenzin followed, and held open the door for him. He turned and told the group,"Go home, all of you. If you want to see Korra in the hospital, you will have to wait until further notice."

Mako stood up, concerned,"Is she still alive?"

Tenzin nodded grimly,"Yes, but she's unstable. We have to leave it to the doctors to save her."

"What happened?"

Tenzin looked down, shaking his head,"Asami used that glove of hers to electocute her."

The entire table gasped, and started asking several questions at once. Tenzin shook his head,"Listen! All of you! I don't know why, but that's what happened!"

Bolin raised his hand. Tenzin sighed,"What, Bolin?"

"Why did a shock from that glove hurt Korra so badly? I've seen people get hit by it all the time and live!"

Varrick nodded,"Yeah! I think even _I _have been shocked by that thing a couple of times!"

Tenzin frowned,"The glove seemed to have been set to maximum power, not to mention that it was a direct shot to the chest. Korra is very lucky to not have died instantly."

He turned towards his family, and beckoned them,"It's time to go home. We... We can go see Korra when her condition is deemed stable."

"But..." Su Yin began nervously,"What if Korra passes away?"

Tenzin closed his eyes, and breathed out deeply,"Then...Tonraq and I will begin funeral preparations."

* * *

><p>A guard threw a was of clothing at her, and told her to change. Asami looked at the prison uniform, which was a dulled white long-sleeved shirt, and dulled white pants. Not the most fashionable, but Asami didn't care. She threw on the new clothing, and got onto the prison-bus.<p>

She was going to be placed in a high-security prison until Korra's condition was considered either stabilized, or dead. When the bus arrived at the facility, she was handcuffed, and literally pushed out of the bus, falling onto gravel chest-first. A guard pulled her up by her hair, and she was pushed forward towards the doors.

The guard escorting her chuckled at her,"You know, pretty thing, most people cry out in pain when we pull their hair, or push them down. Why don't you?"

She kept walking, barely even listening to what he was saying.

He chuckled,"You aren't _into _that sort of thing, are ya'? Do you like being in pain?"

"Uzai!" she heard a woman scold. The voice came from another guard, who was waiting with the door held open. She smiled at Asami,"How are you doing today, Miss Sato?"

Asami remained silent, but the woman kept smiling at her,"My name is Kokoro! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The man, evidently named Uzai, spat at Kokoro,"This bitch just killed the Avatar! I will _not _allow you to treat her kindly!"

_He's right,_ Asami thought,_ I deserve to suffer for what I did to K-...her._

Kokoro went ahead forward, saying she was going to tell her new room-mate that she was coming. While they trudged behind, Uzai chuckled at her.

"I can see that you've been crying. I hope you've been crying a lot."

_I have...I promise you_, Asami thought, a tear running down her cheek.

"That's it. Cry. You deserve to suffer, you know that?"

_I can tell myself that on my own, thank you very much._

Uzai smiled,"And you know what? Your room-mate is somebody special to ya'."

Asami kept walking, her heart empty, and her soul gone. She didn't think that anything could surprise her. They arrived to her cell, where Kokoro and the inmate were discussing the WAANEP riots going on outside.

_Going on, because of what I did. Everything that non-benders have been striving for is gone, because I killed Korra. _

Another long-winded conversation later, Asami found herself on the ground, alone with her room-mate. She pushed herself from the ground and looked up to see Kuvira sitting in front of her.

Her heart sank even further.

She stood up, her knees wobbling. Kuvira stared at her, fear evident upon her face.

_E-even Kuvira is afraid of me? What...have I become?_

Kuvira looked away, and Asami picked herself up. She sat down on the bench across from Kuvira, and started sobbing again. Kuvira turned back towards her, her eyes wide.

"Miss Sato," she asked,"are you all right?"

Asami stared at Kuvira, and choked out,"You...Ask _me_ if I'm all right? After what I did?"

"Then...what they said...it was true?"

Asami nodded,"Y-yes. I.. I killed her. I killed Korra!" Her voice broke, and she continued sobbing, her breathing hitched.

Kuvira crossed over next to Asami,"Hey, kid, listen...I'm not very good at this type of stuff, but-" she patted Asami's leg,"I'm sure Korra won't die, and I know that she won't be mad at you."

Asami stopped crying for a moment,"H-how do you know?"

Kuvira smiled,"If she forgave _me_, someone she hardly even knows, then she'll forgive her best friend."

Asami nodded, and smiled at the thought of Korra's embrace. _Korra, I know you can't hear me, but...I promise you, I will earn back your trust. Although, knowing you...I probably haven't lost your trust at all. Please forgive me. Please._

* * *

><p>Darkness. That's all she could see. There was nothing to see, and nothing to feel. She, in fact, was nothing as well.<p>

_Am I...dead?_

After all of the times Korra had been so close to death, this was how she would finally go? Murdered by the one she loved the most?

_Asami...killed me? But...why? The two of us were happy together! I remember that trip to the Spirit World so well. We would sit, cuddling next to each other, staring up at the strange creatures floating past, and the strange shapes the sky made. _

_Her face, in the bathroom...it didn't seem normal, almost as if she was in some sort of trance. _

_Or maybe, some sort of memory. A past event, in which she had to defend herself from somebody. Maybe when her mother died? Or...I don't know. I don't think that she meant to do what she did, that's for sure. I think, she thought I was somebody else...But who?_

_ Whatever happens, I have to find out what came over Asami. There's something much deeper here, and I'll get to the bottom of it._

She looked around the dark expanse, _Well...Once I wake up._


End file.
